Kovu's cries
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Kovu is torn between his family and choosing a life with Simba on Pride rock. A KIMBA Story. KovuXSimba
1. Simba's memory

**OK. Been getting a lot of reviews not as much as I would want but enough to keep me story telling! This I just thought up as of now and the story is..starting now!**

**Summary: Kovu misses the great lion up on the cliff. His light brown mane that wavers when the magnificent breezes of wind flows like an upset stream. At first he would have killed him on sight. But now, Kovu is left with the odd options of killing him or turning his back against his family to keep Simba safe. Will Kovu amount to nothing but his father? Or will he get more then what he asked for?**

**Warning: Contains mostly fluff and violence!**

* * *

or whoever....Kovu or Zazu or SimbaDisclaimer: I don't own the lion king and couldn't possibly own

* * *

Zazu flew overhead, amongst the crowds of lions that were being torn apart by claws and jaws. Teeth marks and claw marks showed clearly on each body as the tiny blue bird flew over them, searching for any sign of Simba and his daughter Kiara. He saw two brown lions, their manes, dark as Scar's mane had been before he was destroyed by the hyenas. One of them was clearly holding onto what looked to be his new king, Simba. Zazu flew quicker, pushing his wings to the limit of flying. The other brown lion looked as though he were ready for something to happen. Simba's daughter, Kiara, was no where to be seen at the site. Zazu had no clue on what he was to do except go straight to the king of Pride rock and ask for orders. But would Simba be alive still for him to ask? Zazu feared the worst and flew faster with his might.

The brown lion who was holding onto Simba's back with his jaws that looked ready to crunch the poor king's spine into two. The brown lion holding onto Simba was not very strong in appearance but the feeling of the teeth of an enemy must have been crucial. Simba seemed unconscious at the moment while the other brown lion, meatier looking then the other, circled the unconscious lion before him with haunting steps.

"GRRR...CHURRY UFF WHILL YOU!" The brown lion that held Simba in place seemed desperate for a killing of the mighty Simba, king of Pride rock.

"Not until he wakes up. I want to enjoy watching him suffer as he sees his daughter mangled up in a cave elsewhere." The brown lion holding Simba let go of the unconscious body and looked down right depressed.

"But I'm hungry. We don't have much food left you know. Mother's going to be angry if she sees us idling."

"If you're so hungry, get out of here then. Stop sticking around a place where you won't be fed." The brown lion thought about this for only a few short seconds before getting up on all fours and running off to join his mother in a battle with Nala.

The brown lion stopped circling the defenceless lion that lied there under the hot sun. He dropped his glaring and scowling face and put on a more reassuring face as he looked around him. The other lions were battling a war that didn't really matter anymore. His mother was a crazy lion who thought of nothing but to supposedly 'avenge' Scar. Knowing nothing about his father, Kovu began to be trained as a real killer up till the day Simba let him into his home. Believing himself to be interested in Kiara as a mate, he found himself staring at Kiara's father far more then he could count.

Simba stirred but did not wake. Kovu bent over the older lion's body and grabbed him by the neck like he had done with Kiara a few days back. The great mane of Simba, tickled Kovu's nose as he lifted the heavy weight off the ground. He looked around, making sure that his own kind were too busy fighting to notice that their promised 'saviour' would be gone from the battle and with him, the love of his awful and tormented life. The brown lion ran with Simba on his back just as Zazu flew past the site where the bird had spotted them and was now flying off to a new direction.

Kovu's eyes spotted the very same cave he was born in. His mother had often told him stories of how she had carried him when he was a cub as his brother and sister were old enough to walk on their own, walking by their mother's side and out of the pride lands. They reached the cave within three minutes of the battle ground. He set Simba down, leaning against a rock that stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the small pebbles. With a saddened look in his eyes, he leaned over Simba's head and licked the side of the king's face. He laid himself down next to Simba and continued to groom the lion until he was awake.

With his eyes closed and his head turning into a rhythm of licking the unconcious lion's face, he did not realize that Simba was fully awake. Simba gave a low growl and squinted his eyes as Kovu laid his head down and awaited for Simba to start biting him to death. He opened one eye and saw that not only was Simba staring down at him and not doing anything, but he saw that there was still a battle going on outside and he didn't move one inch. Kovu looked up at him in wonder and stood up to his full height.

"There seems to be a war going out there. Shouldn't we try to help?" Simba asked as he leaned over slightly to the left to get a better view of the ongoing lion battle.

"S-Simba? It's me, Kovu!" Kovu swished his tail in interest, wondering what could be wrong with the king of Pride rock.

"Kovu? Well glad that's settled. Now could you tell me where I am and who I am?" Kovu shifted a bit but kept his balance and proceeded on answering his questions.

"To start off, you're name is Simba. You're the king of Pride rock and-"

"King? Seriously?! That is so cool!" Kovu eyed Simba with suspicious eyes, hoping this wasn't a small joke of his as Simba prepared his body to prounce.

"Uh...yeah and...you took me as your mate." It was a bold statement coming from Simba's most hated enemy. But this was where the little joke would end. A test to see if Simba was real or not.

"Really. Then what's going on out there?" Kovu could not believe how fast Simba had skipped to a new question.

"A battle. A war of lions. My family are hunting for you. My mother wants you dead and wants me to take over as the king. I saved you from my brother who tried to kill you a few minutes ago. We are...deeply in love." Kovu turned around and faced the battle outside the cave and sighed.

"Then let's return to Pride rock. Are some of these lionesses part of Pride rock?" Simba was standing beside him now, full of pride.

"Yeah some of them. But we can't go to Pride rock, otherwise we'd be exposing ourselves. I say we stay here and wait it out."

"How can we just sit here and watch them kill each other?" Kovu dropped his head in shame.

"My family will kill you on sight and your pride are no better...except..." Kovu's voice trailed off as he remembered Kiara being in a cave not far from them. But he couldn't pretend to be in love with Simba as well as Kiara now could he?

"Except?"

"Except for Kiara. Simba, promise me you'll keep your mouth shut while we round up your daughter and wife."

"I have a daughter? Why'd you tell me I took you as my mate?" Simba began to get defensive and was now giving Kovu an angry expression, his teeth bared.

"I'm...your enemy. You hate me along with my father. Kiara, your only daughter thinks I'm in love with her. I'll tell you what, swipe me down and kill me and make it look like you defended yourself. I'm sick of my mother's ways and this stupid pride! Strike me, Simba! KILL ME!" Simba growled at Kovu as the brown lion laid down in anger in front of him.

"If my daughter's in love with you, she'd hate to lose you wouldn't she. We don't know what we'll feel when you see Kiara and it's best when a king doesn't have to keep such an awful secret from the others." Kovu got up again and headed out, Simba in tow.

The shrill terror of lionesses of both their kind could be heard all around. Lifeless bodies littered the ground as the few remaining lionesses fought to survive and to get the other to back down. It was a strange feeling, walking through your own kind while walking right next to your enemy. Kovu was feeling really stupid to have asked such a thing from Simba but then again, deep down the king really had a good heart.

"I hid her in this cave, so that my mother would not find her so easily among the others." Kovu was the first walk on in and found Kiara lying on the ground, still breathing and still conscious.

Her eyes were open for signs of movements and her timing was a bit off as she tried to attack the two of them. Kovu merely grabbed her attacking paws and slammed them to the ground with a sly smile on his face. The lioness blushed and smiled back, take a step back.

"Father!" Kovu stepped aside while Simba hugged the lioness back with affection.

"We'll have to find your mother and try to put an end to this mess. I'll seek Zira out." Kovu went to step out of the cave but both father and daughter stopped him from going anywhere.

"You can't stop them from fighting by yourself, Kovu. Let me come with you. I'll help you stop Zira." Kovu shook his head at Kiara.

"You know she will not listen to you. I don't even know if she'll listen to anybody now...unless...no we can't...way too risky."

"Unless what?" Kiara asked the pondering, brown lion.

"You may think it's crazy, but we could have your father pretend to give up his throne to Zeera, then that way we can get all of Pride rock's lionesses as well as ourselves out of here and find a nicer place to live until we can build up on food and water. And if we have more left or find some on the way, reinforce our numbers and come back in surprise!"

"Or...pretend you're...in love with my father..." Kovu and Simba looked at Kiara with surprised faces.

"W-what are you talking about, Kiara? I love you and I _am _trying to save all our butts here. Besides, she'd kill me before we'd be allowed to go anywhere."

"It's the only plan I could come up with." Kovu had to hand it to her. Besides being a klutz, she had quite a few good ideas.

"What do you think, Simba?" Simba had been sitting and watching the argument for a while and merely nodded.

"Great! I'll go out and find mother then. Be back soon!" With that, Kiara leapt out of the cave and onto the battle ground.

"Can't believe I'm getting myself into this. You should have just killed me back at the other cave, Simba."

"A king wouldn't want to have their daughter being upset. I wouldn't. We're going to have to make it look real for your mother." Kovu was astounded by Simba's talk and was wondering if maybe his memory was back all this time.

* * *

A/n: Will continue tomorrow or tonight if given chance but I'm just wondering what you guys think?


	2. Welcome home, Kovu

**So I've been watching a lot of Jeff Dunham, don't know if you know him or not and if you don;t, start watching cause it's really amazing work with puppet comedy XD. So I got a few replies back of the story-in-training and I was beginning to feel a bit welcomed! I present to you, KOVU AND SIMBA. And just to answer a question, Kovu is in love with Simba, Simba just lost his memory.**

**Warning: I don't know if I should give out any warnings, def. no swearing maybe... but, you know I got to give out a warning just in case. Might be a male/male scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TLKII. Seriously I don't.**

* * *

Simba's memory had apparently been wiped away clean considering the awkward moment that Nala couldn't get Simba to nuzzle with her much like Kiara had done with him. Probably the fact that Kovu had lied to him once, Simba was almost sure the young lion might have done so again just to screw with his mind a little.

Nala was just as surprised as Kiara was once Kovu had told them what had happened with his brother and Simba. Since their few minutes of time together in front of Nala and Kiara, Simba had been sticking close to Kovu like a sick lion. Kovu wasn't surprised. He would feel the same if Simba was the first thing he met after coming out of an unconscious state. Not wanting to talk to strange people not to mention trust them with your life.

"Kovu, how do you think Zira will react?" Kovu looked over his shoulder at Nala and shrugged his shoulders while he walked ahead.

"She could come after me instead of listening to what you have to say, Kovu." The brown lion had to consider the outcome of the weird situation.

Running through Kovu's mind he thought of so many ideas of how he was going to come out to his mother, explaining how he had come to love Kiara's father instead. Would she disown him for a second time? Would she even listen as Kiara had asked? He didn't think so far ahead and wanted this war and idea to go away as soon as it had come.

"KOVU! KILL HIM!" Kovu, Nala, Kiara and Simba as well as all the lions surrounding them had stopped the fighting just to see what the young, brown lion would do.

"No." Kovu gave his mother the 'look' that she made him give to her back in the cave where he had slept with his family a few nights ago. The 'look' consisted of burning your own eyes into another set. His scar looked surprisingly menacing to the other lions and they drew back to their rightful sides to let Kovu speak once more.

"I need you to listen, Zira." To Zira, it was as though Scar had come back through Kovu and was talking through him.

"A new plan?" Zira asked and raised her ears a tad higher to listen in to what Kovu was going to say next.

"No. I...don't love Kiara. It was just a joke. At first I thought I could handle it. But I can't. I love somebody else and that someone else is...SIMBA!" All the lions were shocked to hear this.

Zira twitched her ears and closed her eyes but reopened them and glared back at her son. His eyes had stayed the same but seemed to have softened a bit. She sneered and lept from her spot on a high rock. At a great speed she reached Kovu and the other three in just two minutes and was planning to attack her own son instead of Kiara.

It seemed to Kovu that getting rid of her own son was quite more important than getting rid of the king of Pride rock. Kovu's heart was crushed. His mind went blank as he watched his mothers paw striking down. Simba had gotten in front of Kovu just in time. Kovu stared at Simba in awe as Simba tossed Zira aside with his teeth.

"Get out of these lands. Take your lionesses and leave these parts." Kovu was still staring at Simba in shock while Nala and Kiara just smiled in triumph.

Zira was a bit taken aback by what just took place. Here she was thinking of Simba as a mere cowardly lion. Something Scar was but this seemed to have not gone through Zira's mind. She got back to her feet and growled lowly to Simba and Kovu as she gathered up her other son and her daughter. The other lionesses followed in her footsteps. Simba watched them leave and heaved a sigh of relief.

"S-Simba...that was awsome!" Simba smiled shyly as he faced his family and Kovu.

"I guess I'll be going now, you'll get your memory back sooner or later. I wish you guys luck. Nala, Simba, Kiara." Kovu turned and walked away. Simba's face saddened a bit and he turned to face Nala and his daughter.

"Go after him!" Nala encouraged Simba.

Simba took off running to Kovu's side. Kovu didn't bother looking up while the other lionesses rejoiced with Nala and Kiara. Zazu had also seen the commotion and had flown in from searching the skies.

"My job is done here. All I have here is a broken heart. You should go to your family." Simba had to sympathize with the younger lion and drooped his head low to show that he understood.

"Kovu, you should stay here and if you can, get some rest. I feel like you've been through a lot today. More then what I could imagine."

"I'd give anything in this world to have one night with you and your family. But I have my doubts anyone would want me back. Face it Simba. Deep down you know you hate me. I can't change that side and neither can you. Let's just leave things as the way they are now. My family is gone and you should have nothing to worry about."

"That's the biggest excuse I've ever heard. Come with me Kovu. Back to...wherever Pride rock is. It might take your mind off of things." Simba headed back to Nala and Kiara and the other lionesses.

Kovu watched Simba's tail sway back and forth as he walked toward the happy group. He had no choice but to follow this lion. He was utterly in love with this lion. He was a real lion compared to what he was like back at the cave. He followed him happily but was cautious about the other lionesses. The females all eyed him warily but eventually accepted him back as they all headed back to Pride rock.

Awaiting the large group was Timone and Pumba, Pride rock's two top security alerts and the only babysitters to be found. Pumba was happily eating some worms from under a few fallen leaves as Timone was picking away at his teeth while lying on top of a small rock. They stopped what they were doing once they heard the endless chatter that was going on among the crowd of lionesses.

"These guys are supposed to be on duty. They're also Kiara's babysitters. Timone and Pumba. Fun guys to be around with too."

"Then you like it here?"

"Yeah but...are you sure I'll fit in again?"

"They got to see whose side you were on back there. What makes you think you won't be welcomed. I think you're sexy." Simba stopped in his tracks and shook his head as Kovu blinked after hearing that word.

"You...you do?" Kovu's tail swished from side to side hoping to hear a 'yes'.

"N-no. I'm just confused, tired and hungry. All I want is to go home. You're still welcome to stay of course. I'll try to remember who you are." Kovu tried to laugh along with Simba but couldn't find the heart to.

"Simba...I have to be honest with you...I...I think you're sexy too." Kovu added a wink to the saying and continued walking with the big crowd.

Simba watched on as the brown lion walked past him in a swift motion, flicking the tuft of his tail under Simba's chin. Simba could feel the hair brush against his chin. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he stood there staring at Kovu walk away.

'He thinks I'm sexy...what am I saying? I have a home and a pride to look after. I'm sure it's just one of his tricks again.' Simba gave a low grumble before following the rest of them.

* * *

A/n: Not bad huh? Kovu's already hitting on Simba! Don't worry, that's not the end of Zira though, are the enemies ever really gone? NOPE. Next time, Kovu and Scar actually meet each other! Zira plans her new moves while Simba still has a hard time trying to remember who everyone is. As well as an awful past he can not possibly forget. RXR and there will be a new chappy!


	3. Play time

**Since I had quite a bit of time on my hands, I decided to finish the KIMBA tale. I'll also be making an amv of Simba/Kovu for Youtube if anyone has the time to watch it when it is done, I'll let you know about that. So here's the third installment of the two lions!**

**WARNING: Contains a whole bunch of stuff not made for kids! lol**

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it. I don't own a damn thing!**

* * *

The large group had made their way back to Pride rock and were about to settle down for the night, hoping to rest up before the morning hunt. Zazu, Timone and Pumba had their orders from Nala since Simba had no recollection of who the three smaller animals were but nevertheless, treated them with kindness as he had done with Kovu. The lionesses seemed to not take an interest as to why the brown lion was sleeping on the same rock as they were but also never intended to take their tired eyes off of him. Kovu accepted their judgements and went about his own business in falling asleep.

"Kovu?" The said lion raised his head to see who had called him. Realizing it was just Simba, he put his head back down on his paws.

"In case you haven't realized, I'm an omen to this place. You should get some rest. As the king you have a lot to do." Simba felt slightly annoyed by the fact that Kovu had been ignoring him for the night and laid next to the brown lion.

"To remember my past. I'll need your help if I can get my memory back."

"You need my help? Shouldn't you go to your wife and daughter for this? I mean, I do believe that Nala was around at your age and I think from what Kiara has told me, your best friend. She might know something. Only thing I would know of is...Scar."

"Scar." The name brought back a slight flash back to Simba and Simba shut his eyes tight.

"Simba?" Hearing his name being called, Simba snapped out of the confusion and stared back at Kovu.

"Tell me who Scar is." Simba looked serious and Kovu began to wonder why he had to bring the name up.

"He was...my father and your uncle. I guess you could say we're distant relatives. He...wasn't what I'd thought he'd be. He wasn't brave, he just wanted everything for himself. My mother thinks that way." In shame, Kovu buried his head into his paws.

"And you're supposed to be in love with Kiara. Kovu. Tell me you love me." Now there was something to really worry about. Kovu didn't know what to do at the time but looked around as the others found their sleeping spots and went to bed, making Kovu and Simba the only lions awake.

Kovu stared intently at Simba while the older lion looked at him with a confused face. It was a priceless image to behold. Simba, king of Pride rock was now as clueless as an extinct dodo bird. He closed his eyes halfway and gave Simba a piercing gaze as he closed in, licking the side of Simba's face. Simba blushed a little and did the same thing back to him to the point of giving up in the battle of dominance and allowed Kovu to groom his face clean.

It became a chore for Kovu as he began licking Simba's back. The grooming felt natural to the both of them and the silence really was golden. Kovu's tail was swaying in every direction as he got closer to Simba's behind.

"K-Kovu!" Kovu jumped back in surprise of Simba's sudden reaction.

"I'm sorry, Simba. Maybe we should go to sleep. We have a lot of information to find out. Most of it...you'll have to find out on your own." Kovu laid back down and rested his head and closed his eyes.

"That's rude. I can see why I hated you." Simba stuck his tail in the air as he walked over to Nala and laid down next to her, shutting his eyes with force.

Kovu felt like taking the sick lion and running away with him until Simba's memory came back but of course the lionesses would never allow him to do that. Sleep found Kovu faster then the lonely emotion had and he found himself running after Simba. The lion ahead of him seemed to not take notice that he was being chased, nor did Simba stop to look around. Surely Simba could sense him coming.

"Simba. SIMBA!" Kovu screamed at the running lion but Simba did not turn back or stop.

Kovu ran faster and as he did Simba's skin became a different color. It was his color. Simba's mane then turned black as his own mane and Kovu stopped running after the lion. The lion himself, turned around and faced Kovu with an evil glare in his eyes. A scar was plastered above his eye and his black mane was styled differently than Kovu's.

_"Kovu..."_

"S-Scar?" Kovu stared at the monster in front of him as the brown lion walked forward.

_"Such a disappointment, Kovu. Simba is your arch enemy. Kill him, Kovu. Or are you too soft?" _The voice was goading him into something he didn't want to do. He didn't wan to see Simba die. He wanted him to live, live enough to live a life with him.

"I am not soft! I love Simba!" Kovu growled in rage and rushed himself at Scar just as the image cleared from his brain. Everything was dark, cold and silent to him now.

The next morning brought a bit of happiness to the lionesses but didn't seem to bring much good to the two lions who looked like they hadn't got much sleep. Kovu's eyes had black rings around them while Simba's face kept getting red each time Kovu was next to him. Simba was even moving away from Kovu.

"Mom and I are going to join the others for the morning hunt. We'll be back by night fall. Kovu, watch over him, please." Kiara nuzzled with Kovu for a bit before nuzzling with Simba and then went off bounding after the other lionesses.

"Timone, Pumba. You should take Zazu and be on look out." Kovu insisted but Zazu interjected.

"As if, we would be so foolish enough to leave our only king behind with some riffraff like you. Only if it's OK with the-"

"It's fine, Zazu. Just go and patrol with the other two, watch out for any ambushes. I'm sure it's not the last we'll see of Zira."

"Yes, sire. At once. Hmph, riffraff."

Zazu flew off to where the other two animals were waiting and proceeded to go along with them in the patrol. Kovu smiled at Simba and went along side him, nipping his ear and ran off into the cave laughing. Simba ran after him and began to play around with Kovu, chasing the brown lion's tail.

"Come on Simba. Show me your true kingly powers." Kovu licked his lips and grinned at Simba as he circled him.

Simba growled at Kovu and pounced at Kovu like a cub. Pushing Kovu on his back, Simba licked the side of Kovu's furry cheek and laid atop of him. Kovu smiled up at Simba as Simba drew in closer to Kovu's face. The two of them fell silent and drew each other closer to the other with their eyes alone. Kovu was the first to make contact with Simba's lips that caused Simba to submit to the weird kiss.

Their canine teeth pressed against each other as Simba gave Kovu a low growl. Kovu acted on an instinct and grabbed Simba by his mane, tossing him off and secured Simba to the ground with his own paws. Simba didn't protest and followed Kovu's orders, letting the brown lion have his way with him. Kovu lowered himself down against Simba's cream-coloured fur and held Simba in place.

They mated with each other until dawn came around. Simba and Kovu were both breathing heavily as they lied in the cool cave. They resulted in grooming their own furs.

"I think we should wash up." Simba agreed to Kovu's idea and they both left the cave, opposite of the three smaller animals.

While in the water, Simba found it hard to stop staring at the brown lion as Kovu took a drink of the cool water. Simba took a glance at his kingdom, Pride rock and wondered what his past was. His faintest memory was screaming. Someone was screaming at somebody else to help them. He could hear hooves running at a fast rate. He tried to remember whose voices were screaming. Shouting over the hooved beasts that were running around like the earth was being destroyed.

Simba looked back over at Kovu and then at the scar on his face that was above his eye and wondered where he had seen it before. The scar was definitely part of some of his lost memory. But just trying to remember much of it, hurt Simba's head.

* * *

"IDIOT!" A loud WHACK could be heard through out the large and darkened cave. A brown lion with mangy, black hair for a mane, was tossed to the other side of the cave by a lioness.

"I'll kill Simba, mother. I would never fall for such an old trick like Nuka would." Zira calmed herself down and smiled evilly at her only daughter, Vitani.

"Hey, it's not like I did it on purpose. Let me go, I'm more older!"

"NO! You couldn't manage it when you were with Kovu. Even now I think it's impossible for you to go. You'd be going against two lions at one time."

"Actually, you have a good point, mother. I'll look after things here until-"

"Not so fast. You'll be going with your sister and you will bring death to Simba and Kovu together. If Kovu's in love with Simba, he will die like the traitor he is!" All the other lionesses roared along with Zira.

* * *

A/n: Geez. Zira is creepy. But that's what it comes down to. In the next one, Kovu and Simba's little affairs get more and more intimate while danger lurks behind every corner and every rock. In the next one, someone will finally have their moment of triumph!


	4. Cubs

**Been watching the lion king II Simba's pride. Loved it once again and I will be watching the first one next time lol. Been seeing too much KovuXSimba in the second movie and thought I specifically heard Nuka talking to himself about Kovu not really being Scar's son and that just got me thinking...how could Nuka be Scar's son and not Kovu?? I'm going to research on this one so sit back and let me do the research OK??**

**Warning: A jolting past will creep up on Simba. Violence, a couple of newcomers**

**I don't own Lion king, no, no!!!**

* * *

"You don't look so good. Want me to get the pig and the rat?" Simba laughed at the name calling but shook his head 'no'.

"I just thought I heard something. So why is your mother so set against me anyway?"

"She thinks...I ought to take over Scar's place as king of Pride rock." Kovu sat himself down to prepare a long story telling.

"I thought I was the king." Kovu smiled at Simba.

"You are. She hates you because she has it in her head that you killed Scar. I don't believe a word of it though."

"Killed? But I don't remember anything about killing anybody except...I just heard shouting in my head a few minutes ago and..." Simba tried to keep a straight face with out turning his expression into a sad one.

"Look. The queen loves you, your daughter loves you. I love you. If all three of us love you then it's fine if you did something wrong in the past, right?"

"You make me sound horrible. I just get the feeling I'm being watched..." Simba tried to give a smile but Kovu saw through his small act and glanced around warily.

"Stay behind me, Simba." Kovu quickly got up from his spot and stood in front of him looking in all directions.

Kovu positioned himself into battle mode and bared his teeth as something was coming straight for them. Something that looked to be as small as Timon. Kovu bolted upright as the small animal came to a stop and stared up at him with big, green eyes. It was a lion cub. Its fur looked to be licked clean of dirt, blood and any other moisture and had dark skin and green eyes like Kovu's. Its hair was black and it was already starting to look like Scar's hair.

"Can you tell me where Pride rock is?" Kovu blinked in surprise at the young cub as it began to look around for the place.

"You're already at your destination. Who are you?" Kovu stepped aside for Simba to get a look at the cub before the cub answered.

"The stork kept calling me 'kid' so I ran off to find Pride rock. Stupid bird." The young cub pouted and sat down.

"Kiara told me of her grandfather's name, Mufasa. Sounds right for a young cub like you." The brown cub lightened up and looked up at Kovu in awe.

"Mufasa...I like it. Just what are we going to tell the others?" Kovu shrugged as the cub began to climb his way up Kovu's back.

"I know we can't tell the truth cause then I'd be blamed for ruining your head. They'll probably think I had you brain washed or something." Kovu and Simba walked back toward Pride rock while the cub laid atop of Kovu's head.

"So who are you guys?" Kovu knew only one guess.

"Your parents." The cub gave off a broad smile and began to fall asleep.

"He looks so much like Scar it isn't funny." An eerie rustling of the trees caused Simba to shiver as he walked. He glanced at Kovu to see if it had affected him, but it hadn't.

Simba then got the urge to suddenly look around at the surrounding bush that led down to the watering hole. A couple of leaves from the bushes flew past him and he stopped to look at the bush. The bush rustled some more and out jumped another small lion cub and had the same dark skin as Mufasa.

"Slow down, you might get hurt. Got a name?" Kovu heard the commotion and stopped in his tracks to peer over his shoulder without letting the young cub falling off.

"I'm Lulu. A lion who looked just like you told me to go with this guy. He's tougher then he looks. Heard he gave the stork a hard time." The new lion cub smiled up at Simba and reminded him of another lion cub but he couldn't place out who it could be.

Kovu let out a small sigh to himself as he turned back to head toward the giant rock. Simba offered to give the new cub a lift but she refused politely and was walking with Simba like she knew what she was doing and where she was going. Again, this trait of her reminded Simba of somebody and once again, Simba could not remember who.

"Are there not any others here?" Lulu asked as they got to the top of the rocky ramp.

"They're hunting and won't be back until nightfall. Won't they be surprised when they see you two. Lulu are you related to Mufasa in any way?" Simba looked to Lulu for an answer.

"Oh you named him Mufasa? No. I was just sent by this lion to watch over him."

"Sent...uh-huh...I see. Simba, I don't think Kiara's going to buy any of this. Course she'll accept the cubs but..."

"I don't see what the harm is. We'll just have to tell her the truth about us, what danger could it bring?"

"What danger?! They could kill me if they thought I was the culprit of your strange behavior. Then out of thin air, two cubs happen to appear. Don't you think any of this is odd?" Simba glanced at the two cubs and then back at Kovu with the same expression.

"No. They're not a threat and they seem really happy to be here." Kovu grunted at this and looked around in the bushes.

These two cubs couldn't possibly be theirs could they? It wasn't possible to have cubs with another male. Kovu was having strange feelings about the two cubs actually being his brother and sister. Then again that would be just as strange as having cubs with another male.

The young cub on top of Kovu's head gave a small yawn and stretched out his paws, opening his eyes slowly. He whipped his tail around with excitement as his energy began to increase after waking up from his short nap. Kovu, Simba and Lulu were now entering the shaded cave when they heard a bit of commotion going on.

"OUTSIDERS! SIMBA, SCAR, HELP!" Kovu shook his head at the name 'Scar' and went alongside Simba after putting the young cub onto the cave floor.

"My lord, we have two outsiders on the prowl as we speak, they're headed this way!!" Zazu seemed to be taking it a bit more calm then Kovu expected and gave out a small growl.

"I know just who they are. Simba, you stay here. Zazu are you sure there were only two and no more then that?"

"I'm positive. Another dark skinned lion like you and the other one looks a bit like Zira."

"I'll check it out. Stay here with the cubs and Simba, I'll be back shortly." Kovu bounded off the large rock and back onto the rocky path that was the only way up and down from the rock.

"C-cubs?" Zazu looked around and noticed the two lion cubs sitting and staring at him with confused looks.

"I think I'm getting too old for this. Sire, I strongly suggest we head in. It could escalate into another battle if we're not careful." The small, blue bird pushed the two cubs back into the cave while Simba trailed behind him, to the very back of the cave.

* * *

"Hey Mr. chosen one. Where's your good old friend Simba?" Kovu growled at Nuka and eyed Vitani, knowing full well that she was more lethal then Nuka was.

"Just looking at the dirt on you makes me sick. HA!" Kovu lunged at Vitani with a powerful jump while Nuka jumped back in surprise and watched Vitani and Kovu's moves.

"Mother's angry with you, Kovu. She thinks you're a traitor. Come back with us and say you were forced into it!" Vitani now had Kovu on the ground but was having a hard time keeping the lion down.

"Tell her to find someone else. I'm done doing the devil's work. Now you and Nuka, get back or I'll be forced to kill the both of you right here. Your bodies will be needed for Simba's pack." Vitani growled at Kovu's remark.

"Nuka. Aim for this traitor's tail. I'm going for the body." Kovu eyed the both of them carefully, looking in their eyes to see where they were going to strike. He knew they might not do as they said they planned to do so he readied himself for anything.

"Maybe mother should just roast these lands along with that dumb king, Simba. Then we wouldn't have to waist our energy!" Nuka jumped at Kovu's tail, striking as he was told to do while Vitani went for Kovu's throat.

Their plan failed and only Vitani was eligible to be in a face off against Kovu since Nuka had been swapped aside by Kovu's quick, darting tail. Nuka thought better than to mess with his younger brother and backed away as Vitani moved for Kovu's throat.

"YEAH RIP THEIR THROATS OUT! ALL HERE FOR YOU DAD!" Kovu inhaled sharply and looked back to see that the two cubs and Simba had arrived. Kovu gave Simba an angry expression.

"S-sorry. They got away so I had to follow them." Kovu ducked as Vitani tried to swipe with her paws.

"NUKA! Take the cubs!" The crazy lion jumped for joy as he gladly rushed over to the two cubs. Simba blocked their path from Nuka while Kovu dealt with his sister.

"LULU!" Kovu turned his back for a mere second before getting knocked out by Vitani as Nuka ran away with the small cub, Lulu. Simba growled and rushed Mufasa over to Kovu's side, telling him to stay where he was.

Simba chased after the stolen cub, past the pride lands and into the outsider lands. Nuka had the cub tight in his grip, the cub screamed with each bounce as she tried to keep herself from dragging on the rough texture of ground and dirt. Vitani was far up ahead with Nuka not so far behind as they led Simba into their territory.

The two stopped in front of one lioness. Simba stopped dead in his tracks and knew her as the one he threw down. He threw that memory aside and gallantly strode toward the dark lioness and her children as Nuka held onto the young female cub.

"Zira." The lioness growled at Simba after she realized Simba had meant it sarcastically. Zira glanced down at the struggling cub in Nuka's grasp and made a puzzling look at her daughter, Vitani.

"We found out that Simba has two more cubs. This runt is one of the two."

"So you finished Kovu off did you?" Vitani looked at the ground in shame while Nuka began to panic.

"He's only passed out. We couldn't confirm his death but we managed to steal one of the cubs." Zira looked down at the cub with interest. Lulu shielded her eyes from the other lioness.

"Don't you dare lay a paw on her!" Simba took a few steps forward and tried to look intimidating to the others that seemed to be surrounding him.

"Or you'll do what? You're on my turf now Simba. Your little pack of beasts won't be in our way." Zira left her interest of the little cub and circled around Simba.

"Finish him mother! I'm starving!" Vitani had to bite Nuka's tail just to keep him quiet.

"Simba look out!" Simba saw the lioness in time of trying to bite his tail and quickly bashed her away with his paw. Zira sat back to see how Simba would struggle under the pressure of her minions.

Lulu realized nobody was holding her down and dashed away from the large group of lionesses. Nuka and Vitani had been too busy watching the overcrowded Simba to watch over a measly little cub like herself.

She got far enough away from the barren lands and found herself back on the pride lands. Lulu looked around for any sign of Kovu or Mufasa and spotted a group of lionesses instead. They had eaten a zebra and the body was now being dragged back to Pride rock.

Lulu raced toward them, not caring for what they would think of her and stopped in front of the one that looked to be the leader of the hunters. The two lionesses stopped and stared at the young cub that had been stopping them from going any further.

"S-Simba's in trouble. Hurry!" Not asking any questions, Nala and Kiara dropped the carcass as did the others and followed the young cub to the wasteland.

* * *

"Dad! Dad, wake up!" Mufasa pushed on his father's neck and made the lion jump.

"My head hurts. Where's your mother?" Kovu glanced around but felt a scratching sensation on his foot and saw that Mufasa was pointing in the outlands direction.

"You're kidding. He wouldn't dare go off alone would he? I've been wrong before. Up for an adventure kid?"

"Hey, name's Mufasa. Mu-fa-sa-"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go rescue mommy." Kovu ran off in Simba's direction and they eventually caught up to the lionesses that had been hunting earlier.

"Kovu!" Kiara left her mother's side along with Lulu and joined Kovu in the run.

"There's two cubs?" Kiara spotted the small, brown lion cub on Kovu's back and saw the similarity.

"Whose cubs are these, Kovu?"

"I know we can't lie to you so...they're Simbas and...mine. Well the brown cub is I don't know about Lulu."

"How is that possible?"

"That's what I thought. But I've grown to like them. Sorry it's so confusing Kiara." Kiara tried to smile back as they stopped at their destination but needed to turn her attention to other matters.

Zira was now facing against Nala while Nuka and Vitani were trying to ward off the other lionesses. Simba was a bit of a mess but all the same, could still walk. Kovu rejoined the cubs with Simba along with Kiara. Kovu left Simba and the cubs to Kiara's care while he went to deal with his mother and his siblings.

"Daddy. Is it true that these two cubs are yours and...Kovus?" Simba smiled a bit and nuzzled with the two cubs.

"Kiara...they are our cubs. I-I like Kovu and...he's really a great lion."

"I guess you were right. You said he didn't love me for me but...because I was your daughter. I guess I didn't understand that something like this could happen. It's just the great circle of life." Kiara looked a bit sad as she left to fight with the others.

"Mom, can we go home now?" Simba looked at Kiara and Kovu and noticed that they had been winning the battle so far and picked the two cubs up one at a time and placed them up on his back and made sure they were secure.

Simba ran off with the two cubs on his back and escaped the chaos that was taking place in the wastelands. Kovu saw Simba and the cubs get away and began to fight hard in the battle while Kiara saw the sudden reaction to Kovu's battling skills. Her heart was shattered and confused.

* * *

A/n: I'll leave it there for now. Got a little hay wire with the story and I've been thinking of how it would be great if they had two cubs instead of one cub. Lulu's very special and a bit of a dedication to my dearest friend in RL who lost a kitten, she called her kitten Lulu and one day it found its way out a window and my friend and I live in an apartment building and we go tot he same school and she told it climbed to the window, got out cause her dumb brother left it open and it fell straight into a garbage can from 15 floors up. I was like OMG And so I loved the name Lulu and thought to use the name here. RXR. Sorry if this story isn't making sense but...does it really have to?


	5. Lulu's taleKiara kidnapped?

**So sorry I have not been keeping tabs with the updates! Got so fatuated with Habbo hotel, then I got an extra two week vacation from school and got to take naps during the day, so I was pretty used to it ^_^ But now I'm back and I go back to school tomorrow which is a major anxiety for me!**

**Warning: Violence, romance between two males, if you do not like it, turn back now!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the movies!**

**

* * *

**

The battle between both sides of lionesses became a battle of cries over the prairie. Kiara was not in full fighting mode after witnessing Kovu's urge to fight harder then herself. She grew angry with Kovu and backed away from the raging battle, disappearing into a fog that was now quickly approaching.

Nala was having a hard time finding out who was who and where her daughter might have gone off to, minutes after Kiara had left. Nala couldn't pick up her scent from anywhere nearby and set out to search for her. Not too far off, was Zira. Her eyes turned toward the walking lioness, Kiara. Zira knocked another lioness out before leaping at the back of Kiara.

"KIARA!" Kiara looked back after hearing her mother's voice shouting with such passion, only to be knocked out from the side of her by Zira.

"Stupid girl. I will take my throne...FOR SCAR'S SAKE!" With that shouted out, the lionesses that had come from the outlands with Zira and Vitani, all cried out in aggression and began to attack the other lionesses with more force while Zira fled with Kiara on her back.

"KIARA!" Nala ran after them but was quickly stopped by Vitani and Nuka. Kovu came to Nala's rescue and rammed the side of Nuka, who bumped into Vitani and caused the both of them to collapse.

"What happened to Kiara?" Kovu asked as he held back a few other outlanders.

"Zira took her!" Kovu thought for a moment before responding to the desperate face that Nala had on.

* * *

Back in the pride lands...

"Where's Dad...I'm getting hungry." A rumbling sound could be heard from Mufasa's small stomach.

"I'm sure he'll be back, son. Be patient."

"Mother, do you remember anything? About Kiara I mean." Simba stared out over the battle and looked a bit saddened.

"Not exactly. I keep seeing images though. Of a baby cub in the arms of a baboon."

"Huh? A lion raised by baboons?" Mufasa asked as he played with Simba's tuft of hair that hung off his head.

"Heh, no, Mufasa. I feel like I know him..." Simba trailed off and began to think to himself until something like a large stick hit him at the back of his head, with Mufasa falling to the dirt ground.

"Can not believe you have forgotten me, Simba! Don't you remember all our times together? I looked after you like a grandfather!

Mufasa allowed me the honor of holding you first when you were first born. Never forget that moment. Now look at you! All grown up with two kids and a lost memory. Not to mention you have Mufasa's daughter here, guiding you around!"

Simba rubbed the back of his head with one paw and turned around to see the same baboon he had seen in his head, holding a cub in his arms.

"I have a daughter?" Mufasa asked the baboon as he got to his feet.

"Not you, young one, Simba's father." Simba looked a bit surprised.

"But if my father and mother had me then who is Lulu, really?" Simba looked to the young cub for an answer.

"I am Lulu. Daughter of Mufasa and Scar." Simba looked to the baboon for more information.

"Ah, that she is. She forgettin' to tell you that she's dead." Simba blinked a couple times before reacting to the outrageous idea that the cub, Lulu was now up and about, walking around. How could a dead cub be walking around?

Simba was a bit too surprised and had nothing to say or ask for now. For now, he would watch over the battle that Kovu was fighting in, along with his daughter, Kiara.

"Just tell me one thing, Lulu." The young female looked up at Simba.

"How...did you die?" Lulu lied down and recalled her memories.

"Mufasa came the same way I did when I was first born. Scar and Mufasa were clueless the same as you were but accepted me as their cub. We never had outlanders back then. This was before the time of Scar's jealousy and Mufasa's new mate, Sarabi.

That's when...the hyenas planned to take over the pride lands. Scar and Mufasa were still the head lions in charge and planned to protect these lands. I got in the way and...the hyenas knew who I was and killed me. They didn't eat me like they would with a normal carcass. Instead...They taunted Mufasa and Scar into fighting one on one with them.

I was barely awake and I felt so tired and pain shot from my back to my tail. My head was killing me then and I could barely see who was at my side then. It was Scar and Mufasa. They were deeply upset for me. I tried to speak but...No voice could come out and I felt really tired that I wanted to close my eyes.

I could still feel the both of them licking my cheek and nudging me to wake up and open my eyes again. I was barely breathing. The hyenas passed on and left the pride lands and weren't heard of again until Scar became jealous of Mufasa...and sad to say...hated Simba for being born.

So...I was sent by my mother and father...to guide you during this strange event."

"Sad story, no? Well. We'll have to retreat the pride for now. Kiara appears to be missing." The baboon examined the pride lands while Simba looked around hurriedly for Kovu or Nala and found them looking in one direction.

Simba watched as he saw Kiara and Zira disappear into the misty fog that swept the lands. He saw Nala and Kovu coming out along with the other lionesses that were helping with the fight. Zazu, Timone and Pumbaa, then came out of the fog, a bit ruffed up and disoriented but all in one piece.

"Sorry, Simba. Zira got to her before I could!" Nala dipped her head in shame.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back somehow. In the mean time, you and the other lionesses go back up with everyone else to Pride rock. I have a bit of information to give Kovu." Nala nodded and gave Rafiki a knowing look as she guided the cubs toward Pride rock.

"Simba?" Kovu looked into Simba's eyes and rest his head on Simba's back, nuzzling his fur.

"I found out why Scar was so upset with me. It seems, Lulu is my father's daughter...as well as Scar's. She was killed during a hyena attack on Pride rock. She was born before I was."

"I don't know whether to cry at that or make faces at it, but what does this have to do with you and I?"

"It's a strange story in all but I think it's the same situation between us and my father and Scar. I mean, she came the same way Mufasa did and...that crazy baboon told me she was dead and I was a bit surprised. She seemed about ready to cry at that moment."

"Well...first things first, we get kiara back and put an end to Zira once and for all."

* * *

A/n: Sorry if it's not long enough! I'll update real soon!


	6. Reunion

**Hey...in a foul mood, but still able to make this sweet and dark update! I hate my school! **

**Warning: Contains violence and...a mysterious lion shows up?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this movie or any thing related to it!

* * *

**

Darkness loomed over the outlands and its habitants as the lionesses progressed to make it to their dark castle like rock of a mountain that stood tall, fog making its way back around the tower as though it were reacting to the darkness around it. Zira was the first to reach the cave entrance and ripped Kiara off her back with her jaws, making her body fall with a loud THUMP.

"Get the potion ready, quickly!" Zira began shouting orders to the other lionesses as well as her daughter and son.

The lionesses dragged behind them, a large cauldron that seemed to be bubbling with green liquid inside of it. Zira smiled evilly as the liquid was brought in close enough for Zira to make out the bubbling goo.

Kiara's neck was bleeding a bit as she laid unconscious on the ground. Zira began to laugh until she heard soft steps being taken behind her, moving very slowly toward her. The lionesses all gasped in surprise at the lion that was making his way toward both the rock like cauldron and Zira.

Vitani and Nuka seemed to back away from the intruder instead of striking at him. Zira turned to see what they were cowering away from and was shocked just as much as the others. She was so surprised that she even forgot to close her lower jaw.

The lion continued taking his steps toward them and stopped just a few steps away from Zira. Nuka was having a hard time keeping himself restrained to the spot. His nervousness kept causing him to bounce around like a young cub being palyful when experiencing something new.

The lion showed no interest in the others except for Zira and the young lioness that was lying on the ground. It seemed to spike his interests. Zira made a quick glance to Kiara and then back to the lion in front of her.

His skin was black like Kovu's and his hair was black, like Kovu's and his hair, was styled the exact same way as Scar's. And just one little detail that both Kovu and Scar shared, was a scar above one eye.

"How can you be alive, Scar?" Zira asked as she coddled Scar and brushed herself against him, showing her loyalty had not gone to waste.

Vitani and Nuka were still in awe to see their father standing strong and healthy with no mark on him. Like he had never died from the hyenas and the flaming fires that had once spread across the lands. Nuka lied down for a short nap while Vitani welcomed him back with open arms along with her mother. If they had Scar back, they would have no need for a young lion like Nuka.

"Where's Kovu?" Zira and Vitani both winced at the name.

"Oh it was terrible, Scar! Kovu has cast us away like we were vermin to him. And all because of that wretched king, Simba."

"Simba...Mufasa's son..._my _nephew. I'm disappointed in you, Nuka. And Zira, why is Simba's daughter here in the first place?"

"Kiara's been a nuisance lately. She gets in the way a lot. And now Kovu's turned his back on us because of her. Not only that but...he has taken quite a liking to simba."

"To Simba?"

"It's what she says pops! That traitor has turned into a disgusting rodent!" Nuka's spirit had come back.

"Don't call me, pops. Zira, I want Simba alive. I'll torture him myself. Get the lionesses to kill Kovu. A traitor deserves to die as the traitor he has become." With that said, Scar took his rightful place as king in his own little world while Zira and the others howled in amusement.

* * *

A cold chill passed through Kovu and he looked over to see if it had occured to Simba that something dark had been on the move. Simba indeed felt the strange chill that ran along his spine. The lionesses were in charge of scoping the area for Kiara's scent while Zazu searched in the air to see farther then they could.

Timone and Puumba were told to scout out the outlands and act as though they were just acting like their normal selves. As for Nala, she had been placed in charge of the scouting. Simba was told to stay behind with the cubs and with Kovu.

Lulu had become a bit distant since the story telling of yesterday and Simba let her have some peace of mind. Mufasa was a whole other story. His life had not been touched once by the dangers of the lioness war. His thoughts were still proceeding on if a baboon was able to care for a lion cub.

Kovu saw his chances with Simba alone, would not happen for him. He scorned himself for having strong feelings for Simba while kiara was missing. Memory loss or not, Kiara was an important role in his life either way.

Rafiki had refused to be a babysitter for Simba even though he respected him as a royal lion, he still had his duties from Mufasa himself. Although Simba and Lulu had not known, Rafiki was planning to keep it a secret to the very end.

Kovu finally found some time alone with Simba during the night, with Nala fast asleep with the kids snuggled up to her belly, both trying to push the other away in their sleep. The search had come up as a dead end.

"I get the feeling, Lulu's not alone in this world." For once, Simba had to agree that Lulu was not the only one to travel to the living world.

"I really wish for my memory to return." Simba stated as he looked up at the stars that shone brightly for them.

"Please don't wish that, Simba. I really wish for it too. But at the same time...I don't want to be banished again." A strong wind filled the air currents and flew through both their manes and sent them gentle brushes against their furry faces.

* * *

Somewhere not too far off...Another lion was also watching the stars at night. Wishing for a dream that might never come true.

'Lulu...' Scar's eyes had changed from since he was in the cave last. From a menacing look, he had grew to be a tad bit wiser during the time he was alive. But all of the wisdom was shrouded by hate and anger.

He dreamed for Lulu to return like he had done. He wished for his real family back. His brother and lover, and his daughter, Lulu.

* * *

A/n: Sappy ending but..oh well. Will update soon!


	7. Tearful past

**WOOHOO! First time on the job and I get a free night off! That means more updates for this story! Been listening to the lion king soundtrack over and over again. The part where Simba loses his father during the stampede. It's a touching music T^T**

**Warning: Contains male/male, animal relationship. Don't like, don't READ!**

**Disclaimer: I have no right to call the three movies, mine. It is walt disney I think who owns them. But either way, it is not me!

* * *

**

_A rumbling in the distnace could be heard, running down the large, cliff wall that stood higher then any tree that Simba had seen in his young years. Small, slates of rock rumbled and shook on the sandy and rocky surface as Simba looked to around him to see where it was coming from._

_His heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of the hundreds of beasts that were headed his way. Simba knew deep down that somewhere around here should be his father coming along for him shortly. But how did he know? Simba erased the question from his mind and raced off to find a way out of the closed in area._

_Simba jumped onto a bare and lone tree that stood out in the middle of the area. His claws dug into the tree branch as he climbed up through the rumbling earth quake that shook the grounds._

_Simba was calling out for someone but who it was, he had no idea. Simba knew it was a flying creature that had come to him but the body and face had been missing, like a black void in his dream._

_"Help me!" Simba could hear himself pleading for life as he tried to hang on with all his might._

_"HURRY!" Was the only thing Simba heard before being thrown into the air and was quickly falling like a heavy rock._

_Something or someone caught him in the nick of time. Simba felt safer with them and tried not moving around so much. He could only make out the shape and build of the one carrying him in their mouth. It was a lion, much older then he. _

_Simba watched as the lion's effort to get onto high grounds, failed each time he jumped onto the side of the tilted cliff. The lion managed to get Simba onto the safety of the higher grounds and Simba felt his heart race after watching the older lion vanish in front of his eyes._

_"NOOOO!" _

Then Simba's mind went blank and he woke up with a startled expression, seeing the two cubs, Lulu and Mufasa standing in front of him, looking very surprised. Kovu was also standing there, looking very worried.

"Nice of you to join us, sleeping beauty. You were talking in your sleep. Bad nightmares?" Simba yawned and stretched at the same time as he shook his wild mane about and stood up.

"Nala's out scouting the outlands as we speak. She says she doesn't want to make a surprise attack in case the inevitable happens."

"What about that monkey?" Simba asked as the cubs began to play with each other in the other side of the cave.

"Rafiki? He's long gone, Simba. He's been at his tree home since last night and refuses to help until you remember him. Or so he says."

"B-but I do remember him...a little. He was the one to..." Simba held his head in pain and surrendered his upper body to the cave floor.

"Kiara once told me that he's held her as a baby too. I don't see why it's really that important..."

"He held my daughter. Rafiki...held me as a baby. I remember, Kovu, I remember!" Kovu chuckled to himself and went to keep an eye on the cubs while Simba ran off to find the tree of Rafiki.

* * *

In the sinister outlands, Scar and Zira were planning their next move against Simba and the others. The bubbling goo from the previous night had been swallowed by Kiara, by force.

Nuka and Vitani were ordered to watch the still sleeping Kiara until Scar and Zira had been finished with their talks. The other lionesses were told to keep guard.

"The only trouble is Kovu. And unless I'm mistaken...Kovu has his own cubs to look after. And you won't believe who." Zira sneered as she waited for Scar to ask who it was.

"Kiara?" Zira shook her head and pounded the ground with her paws.

"That stupid lion, Simba! I don't know if it's a trick or for real. I want to know why!" Scar was stunned and remained untalkative for a moment.

"M-mother, Kiara is awake!" Nuka rushed in with Vitani prowling the entrance.

"She's changed, mother." Zira smiled and went out of the room, walking past Scar, Vitani and Nuka.

"Hey Scar, want to set fire to the pride lands?" Nuka asked as he jumped up and down like a small dog waiting to be walked.

"No. Zira has more business for you. Listen to your mother, children." Scar sent chills up their spines with those last few words.

The old, brown lion made his way back out onto the outlands an gazed at Pride rock. Something was missing and he wanted it back. Simba would not be in the way this time. Nephew or no nephew, he would achieve his goal he desired.

"Ready to pounce?" Zira asked Kiara, who was now fully awake but didn't appear to be the same lioness she used to be.

Her fur was messed up as though she hadn't had a good bath in days. Black circles had shone underneath her blood red eyes. Her tail whipped around like a snake.

"I'm ready...mother." Zira was proud of herself having accomplished turning Kiara against her own family. It was like a new daughter had been born just for her.

"Mother, Nuka's driving me into the ground with his anxiety, hurry up!" Vitani had obviously not taken a liking to this plan as it would exclude her from the picture a bit of being mother's favourite and only daughter.

"We're done here. Tell your brother to go to Pride rock...and kidnap them. After that, we will let Kiara here, take care of them in a more suitable manner." Zira laughed quietly and left the room with Vitani.

* * *

Back at the Pride lands...

"So you remember me, you say?" The baboon, Rafiki, asked as he used his thumb to brush on another set of paint on the tree.

"Well I just kept seeing more images instead of hearing your name."

"Yes. You remember me...but that's not enough to get your memory back. So far you haven't tried. Tell me the nightmare you had last night."

Simba looked up at the monkey in shock. How could he have known that he had a nightmare that night?

* * *

A/n: Sorry, will conitnue tomorrow! I'm beat tired!


	8. He comes home!

**I'm really tired, but I had to do this. I just woke up from my great nap ^_^ This had to be continued so I could start with my other stories! I've decided to do them one at a time now as it makes little work and it's much easier to focus! Been watching too much of Vampire's assistant =_=**

**Warning: Contains violence, love between two males/animals. Care to turn back? If not, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mvoies Lion king, but I do watch them occasionally ^_^'

* * *

**

Simba had told Rafiki of the dreadful nightmare and how everyone he saw in it were just a block of black and darkness, like nothing was ever there. The wise baboon thought carefully and proceeded with painting a picture of a young lion cub next to an older lion with dark skin. Simba could not tell if he was painting Kovu or Scar next to Lulu. He restrained himself from asking the odd question and listened to Rafiki's explanation of the dream.

"Your mind that stays asleep, wishes for your memories back. Because you can not remember everyone, you see blackness in your dream that ought to be your friends and family. Mufasa, your father, has told me you have a new love in your life." Rafiki seemed to be asking Simba and hinting it.

"I don't know what I feel. I just want my memories back first. From what Kovu's told me, I already have a wife and child waiting for me to recover from this. I would feel guilty having to let them down and..."

"So the one you love is...Kovu. Am I wrong?" Rafiki smiled and put his painting supplies down on the tree floor.

"We only did it one time! Then the cubs came and-"

"And now look at what has escalated. A war that will never end until your memories come back. Scar has come back, so Mufasa has told me. And Kovu, wishing to have you all to himself. I must say it's really selfish of him."

"K-Kovu wishes for...hang on, how do you know all this?" Simba asked as he stood his ground.

"You see me painting these two? Who do you think they are?" Simba looked up at the painting again and recognized something peculiar about the dark lion.

"His hair his different from Kovu's." Simba looked closer at the young cub next to the dark lion and smiled. The painting was giving Simba a warm feeling of assurance and bliss.

"I don't paint them for nothing! These two should remind you of who you truly wish to be and who you are. Scar represents who want to be with, Simba, and young Lulu here, is the cub that represents who you are to begin with. Your daughter, Kiara has been taken by Zira and has been bended by a force of power. Even Mufasa doesn't know what it is."

"She's hurt?" Rafiki chuckled and patted Simba's back.

"Your fatherly instincts are coming back as we speak. You will get your memory back in time. But will you be ready to face the consequences, I wonder. Go back home, Simba and tell Kovu how you truly feel about him. He is a lion that accepts everyone and everything." Rafiki watched as Simba left the big tree and run into the wild grass.

"Ah, Mufasa...I have a bad feeling about this. Your grand daughter will not like this. Maybe it's time you came home, hm?" Befoe Rafiki could say any more, Mufasa, the last lion to be a true king of Pride Rock, was walking toward him in a graceful manner.

"Rafiki, I'm sure it will all work out fine. After all, you were the one who told me what to do when Lulu had arrived." Mufasa laughed a little while Rafiki chuckled and sat down.

"Yes, I did, didn't I? Should you not go see your dear brother? I can hear what his wishes are. He wishes for his family back, Mufasa. In case you haven't heard, a war's brewing!"

"I can hear them too. It's too soon for me to make my appearance. I want it to be only him to see me. And for Lulu. I guess it's fine if I attended this war and fight these lionesses along with my son and daughter. In the mean time, you'll do what you do best?"

"That I will, Mufasa. What should I do about Scar?" Mufasa thought for a moment.

"Let him be. He'll see me during the war, so maybe I should keep it a secret that I'm here. From Scar that is." Rafiki laughed along with Mufasa as the great lion climbed from the tree and onto the ground.

* * *

Back at Pride rock, everything was as normal as it could be. The lionesses were out hunting without Nala's role as leader. Kovu was busy telling Mufasa and Lulu a story and had not noticed Simba's presence. Nala was feeling under the weather and was resting inside the cave. The cubs and Kovu were sitting on the ledge of the large rock home.

Simba noticed Mufasa's footing and was worried about him falling over. Simba's worries came true and Mufasa backed away only a bit and was clinging on with both his paws. Kovu was just as shocked and was trying to shove Lulu back into the cave before attending to Mufasa.

Simba and Kovu both rushed to get their cub back up but were too late and watched as he plundered to the grassy plain below them. Simba roared out to the falling cub just as a dark figure snatched Mufasa before he could hit the ground. The large figure landed gracefully on his feet and set the young cub down on the surface of the rock. Mufasa was still a bit shaken and ran to his parents.

"Been quite a long time since I've been up here." Simba's memories began to come back little by little and he rubbed his head to make the pain go away.

Kovu was still a bit scared after seeing his cub falling and nuzzled against Mufasa's fur. Simba bowed his head in thanks to the other lion.

"You still have a long way to go, my son. Once the lionesses get back, we strike against Zira and her minions."

"Son?" Kovu looked from the other lion to Simba and vice versa until he realized he was in the presence of Simba's late father and was at once at his feet bowing his head with respect.

"No need for the formalities. You're practically family now." Lulu heard the commotion going on and rushed outside of the cave, to see that Mufasa was alright and that a visitor had arrived.

"Daddy!" Lulu rushed toward the great lion and brushed up against his fur as she purred. The lion smiled and nuzzled her face-to-face.

"Simba, he's your father." Simba's mind went blank and dark and he lied down to get a better grip on his mind.

Simba could hear screaming in his mind but it wasn't his voice. It was a girl's voice. Screaming out in pain and agony that he could not understand, what was the purpose of her screaming? What was happening and why could he only hear it and not the others?

Simba could see himself as a cub again and saw that he was not alone. Lulu was walking off somewhere. Pride rock came into view and Lulu ran toward it as though it were her castle. Scar and Mufasa came into view. The two of them looked happy together and looked even more happier to see Lulu running toward them.

He followed Lulu but before he could reach her, the image of Pride rock and the happy brothers changed to a scene of how Lulu had been killed. Simba felt saddened by this and looked down at his paws. The scenes changed quickly to the after events that had taken place. The war with the hyenas had stopped as soon as Lulu had been killed and a new era and war began.

A war between brothers had appeared and the two broken hearted brothers knew it. Mufasa, Simba and Lulu's father, had tried to forget his dead cub and was trying to begin a new life with Sarabi. Simba could tell that Scar was upset and was angry about Simba being born.

Scar was distraught about the death of his child and was fuming that Mufasa was going around like the war had never happened and as though his own brother had not exist. The dark lion's passion for Mufasa had faded away and he found himself to be more angrier then he usually was.

Simba's mind went blank again and he woke up from the short lived dream and got up quickly. Kovu was talking to Simba's father while Lulu and Mufasa played in the cave together. Nala was still asleep as Simba and the others heard the lionesses coming home with food in their mouths.

Most of the lionesses recognized the elder lion as though he were a god of some sort and bowed right away after getting to the slanted, small hill that led to Pride Rock's cave and ledge. Mufasa, Simba's father, nodded slightly and allowed them to lift their heads and was smiling to them with kindness.

"Your dad says we need to move the lionesses out before nightfall." Kovu told Simba as he watched Lulu and Mufasa chase each other around.

"I think it's best if Nala stayed here. She looks burnt out enough as it is just worrying. I wouldn't want her fighting so soon. We'll have to go now though and we don't know who'll watch the cubs."

"It's fine, cutie. I'll watch over them. Or actually, you will and I'll fight for you, OK?" Kovu announced with a smile on his face as he began the tread down the slope.

Mufasa was finished explaining the details of the new war against Zira and all the lionesses seemed to be up to the challenge that they were about to experience. They started their long walk down the slope, in single file with Mufasa up ahead and Simba, Kovu and the cubs at the back.

* * *

"Kiara's all set for her first war. Think ske'll last, Scar?" Scar tried to hide the disgust from his face and smiled along with Zira, trying to get her out of his hair for a while. The plan was great if it weren't for Zira sticking around.

Scar liked being in charge but also felt something big was coming his way. Something he wanted for to come true. He held back his jealousy this time and only acted the way Zira was acting just to make himself look like he Okayed the whole plan.

He hated ever having met Zira and making a dunce of a lion as Nuka and wondered which side had his son gotten it from. He felt a strong pulse coming toward them which made him a bit anxious to see what could be coming. He would be vicious if he found out it were Hyenas coming back again.

* * *

A/n: Interesting story, no? RXR! I live for your reviews!


	9. The war begins

**I hate this damn computer! Had a power outage and now it's not working properly. But since my internet isn't working, I decided to continue this for you guys!**

**Warning: May contain violence and bloodshed/tiny bit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these movies, I think disney does not sure!

* * *

**

Scar had just finished cleaning himself and was just about to put his head down had it not been for Nuka, clinging to his side every so often like a bored cub. He snarled at Nuka and let out a sigh of annoyance. It was as though Scar had become the prisoner of a camp that couldn't care less what you did that day.

Zira and Vitani had already gotten the rest of the lionesses together and were preparing to head out soon with Kiara as the key to the victory that would be played out.

"Nuka, why aren't you joining them?" Scar asked in his most terrifying tone of voice he had in him.

"Y-yes, sir!" Nuka ran off with the others in an instant, leaving Scar behind with a small cub that seemed to have the same color coat as Nuka and Scar's.

The cub also seemed to scratch a lot and Scar knew by the looks of it, the cub was Nuka's child. He watched as the cub played with its tail. Scar had not expected someone to actually have a cub with _his _son. He had no idea someone would fall in love with him at all.

Scar thought to himself and was reminded that Nuka was his son and being his son having his own child, Scar was a grandpa. Then again, Mufasa was already a grandfather long before Scar had been.

The cub stopped its play and looked at Scar with wondering eyes. Its tuft of black hair hung off his head like he were a lion doll. The cub smiled at Scar and began making his way toward him. Scar stood up before the cub could find his way in his lap. Scar turned his back on the cub and trotted to a slab of rock lying in the middle of the cave and laid himself down on it, with his head on his paws.

"G-grandpa...grand...pa..." Scar's head shot up and looked back at the cub who was now smiling and drooling over his chest.

Scar knew it must have been his first word and that the cub was probably told about him being his grandfather and all. Scar laid his head back down and allowed the cub to climb on top of his back and head. This sort of bonding reminded him of Simba and himself back when Mufasa was king of the Pride lands.

Scar felt slime on his head and looked up to see the cub drooling again. He shook the cub off and stood up again. The cub laughed and rubbed up against his front leg.

"I see his idiocy has not failed to enter his bloodline. Your father should be back soon and by that time, I'll be gone."

"Are you sure you should leave so soon?" Scar got in front of the cub in defence mode and snarled at the intruder that was walking in.

"Show yourself!" As told, the lion showed himself to Scar.

"M-Mufasa...how?" Scar, fully bewildered at the sight of the great lion, backed away from Mufasa.

"The same way you did, my brother. I came through by Rafiki's chanting. It was an honor to see my son and grandson."

"Grandson?" Scar asked as he sat down and let the older lion speak.

"Yes. They named him after me, surprisingly enough. He looks a bit like you and Kovu at the same time." Mufasa chuckled and continued.

"I had a run-in with our late daughter, Lulu. She seems to be liking it here."

"Lulu's...alive?" Scar could not understand how she could when she was only a cub.

"Simba is with them while Kovu and the others are trying to get Simba's daughter back. I see you're now becoming a grandfather yourself."

"Vitani is more worthy of getting me a grandchild than Nuka. This child has problems with which I can not correct." Scar turned his back on both Mufasa and the cub, walking out of the cave.

* * *

"You see her anywhere?" Simba asked as soon as the bird came back, landing on top of the lion's head and was looking around.

"My apologies, sire. She doesn't appear to be here. Zira is biting everyone so far and those two bug lovers are having a tough time it seems." Zazu replied with a worried look on his face.

The war of lionesses over took the outlands with their roars. Kovu was having the time of his life, knocking out every lioness he came in contact with. Zira was busy dealing with two lionesses while Kiara had yet to show herself. The battle was the same as any other with a change in the air. Both sides having their own victory stealer. Simba's side of lionesses thought they would gain their victory through Mufasa and Kovu working together but they had no idea what was in store for them.

Nuka and Vitani finished off a few lionesses before trying their attacks on Kovu. A lioness from Simba's side was about to pounce on Nuka had it not been for another lioness who looked flea-bitten and a little tired under the eyes. She growled at the other lioness from behind and attacked her.

"Aloe!" Nuka said in a surprised voice and began licking her fuzzy cheek.

Vitani snarled and turned her back on the both of them as they nuzzled each other as greetings.

"Nuka, you were about to be killed for a second there. So glad you are safe. Who's looking after Zuni?" Nuka put his head down in shame.

"He's there all alone and we're fighting a battle! What if we don't make it and your mother feeds our cub to the others?"

"Mother won't do that! Scar's there." Aloe seemed to have calmed down for the moment but still looked pretty angry with him.

"See you back at home!" Aloe ran off to fight some more while Nuka was stuck with his sister again.

"I just might eat him, Nuka. He's a bit dumb if you ask me." Nuka grew upset over this and surprised Vitani by jumping on her so suddenly.

"He may be dumb, but he'll get his pride like I have. If I catch you anywhere near him, I'll rip your tongue out!" Nuka growled at her and ran off to fight along side with Aloe.

Vitani had just been kidding with her brother. Now she knew it was going too far. She used her anger for the battle and began to fight off the lionesses.

Lulu and Mufasa were getting antsy and were tired of playing with their tales. Mufasa and Lulu both wanted their fathers back and since Nala wasn't there to soothe their needs or at least put them to sleep, Simba was stuck in a hard place.

Simba and the cubs heard complete silence over the crowds of lionesses and looked up to see what was happening. Simba recognized one of the lionesses as Kiara, said to be his daughter who was now a victim of Zira's cruelty. Kiara's fur looked ruffled and her eyes were emitting a strange, red glow that often changed color from yellow to red.

"May I welcome a special guest, who has offered her graces to be with us and...to win our war. I give you...KIARA!" The outland lionesses all roared in unison as the said lioness made her way through the outland lionesses.

Kovu was more then shocked to see Kiara being used as a weapon and felt a little betrayed. He gnarled his teeth at Zira in anger and rushed at her, aiming for her throat. Before his teeth could sink into Zira's chest, Kiara's paw came from out of nowhere and her claws met his face, earning Kovu the appearance of three claw marks on the side of him, just underneath his eye scar.

Kovu got up quickly and was pummeled to the ground by Kiara, thus starting the final war with Zira and her minions. Simba watched as the new Kiara swiped at every other lioness in her path as well as Kovu.

* * *

"Something tells me, Simba and Kovu are in need of our help, let's take the cub along and drop him off with Simba." Scar began to pout and looked away angrily.

"Lulu may want to see you again." Scar knew it was a way of getting him to go with him. He agreed and picked up the now sleeping cub and carried him out of the cave with Mufasa in front.

* * *

A/n: OOOHhh I can't wait! What will happen next?


	10. New family  Scar's goodbye

**I've been addicted to Gaia recently and didn't get any updates done until now! .**

**Warning: Contains violence and male/male relationship. Do not like? Get out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Lion King related!**

* * *

Recently on "Kovu's Cries" ~

_"Something tells me, Simba and Kovu are in need of our help, let's take the cub along and drop him off with Simba." Scar began to pout and looked away angrily._

_"Lulu may want to see you again." Scar knew it was a way of getting him to go with him. He agreed and picked up the now sleeping cub and carried him out of the cave with Mufasa in front._

* * *

The travel to where Simba and the cubs were standing wasn't very long, but it took a good amount of effort in trying to stay out of sight from the raging lioness that had been tearing her way toward Simba. Mufasa and Scar saw for themselves at the raw power of Kovu's strength and would only fight _after _they got the sleeping cub to Simba.

Zira was having a bit of a tough time going up against three lionesses at once with Nuka and Vitani helping her. Zira knew their connection as brother and sister felt a bit shaken. She fended off another lioness while the two siblings started to growl at one another, their teeth flashing a pearly white. The tension grew between the lion and the lioness as both of them stared each other down with gleaming eyes.

The other lionesses backed away from the brewing fight that lingered between them and watched in fascination as the two of them growled at each other. Zira, having noticed of the small intermission that her son and daughter were creating, she took advantage of the situation and slithered her way toward Simba and the awaiting cubs who were laying their heads on Simba's paws while the said lion looked on at the crowd of lionesses in wonder.

Scar looked at the lionesess with disgust and followed the remainder of the path with Mufasa in the lead. The cub slept on even with the high growls and bits of scratching and clawing the lionesess were doing to each other. Simba saw the two lions approaching but stayed where he was so as not to wake the sleeping cubs on his paws.

Mufasa smiled down at him and dropped the cub gently onto Simba's back. Simba was feeling a bit closed in and rested his own head on the ground with both the cubs on either side of him. Mufasa gestured for Scar to follow but Scar had his sights somewhere else.

His eyes were fixated on the cream colored, lioness cub that was sleeping soundly on Simba's paw. Mufasa realized his brother looking closely at Lulu and gave the lion some time alone with the cub. Simba was now also, fast asleep and had no idea his uncle was standing over him. But Lulu felt something staring at her and she opened her eyes to see a different lion looking down at her.

"Momma..." Scar felt a little unorthodox and amazed at the same time. How was it that all three of them had been called back to their world? Why was it so important for them to be back from the dead. Scar had no answers for himself and was hoping something would present itself.

"Lulu. You're father's out helping Kovu right now. I need to join him." Scar went to leave but felt a tug on his dark, tipped tail. He flicked his tail over his back and let the cub slide off his tail and onto his back.

"I missed you mom." Lulu spoke out as she snuggled against Scar's head full of hair and mane. She purred as Scar began to lick her fur clean.

"Missed you too, Lulu. I think Mufasa needs your guidance now. I could never forgive myself for what happened to you. But I hope you'll stick around and see what Mufasa will be like, once he's grown up."

"I can't!" Scar smiled and licked her cheek.

"If I say you stay, you will obey and stay here with your new mother and father." Lulu looked back at the sleeping lion and the two other cubs that were resting.

She nodded her answer and Scar licked her fur once more before leaving her behind with the others. A tear found its way to her eyes and trickled down her cheeks as she watched her mother walk into a battle zone with her father.

The two siblings were on the verge of fighting to the death and their mother was in no position to stop them from doing just that. Her objective was not going to be done if it were those two working on the job, so she relied on her other source, Kiara. The said lioness was still hacking her way through the crowds of lionesses from the Pride lands.

Zira was closing in and witnessed a horrifying truth to Scar's descent from the pits of hell. He was called back for this one particular cub that he appeared to know and love more then her own cubs back in the day. Zira began seeing Scar as a traitor to her own group of lionesses and already had a plan in mind for his death. She would need the cubs for this dirty job. Kiara was seeing to it that Kovu would not be here in time to save Simba and the cubs from such a plan.

She glanced around quickly and swiftly before moving through the bushes, to see if anyone were nearby. She started for Lulu and was just about to pounce on top of her until she was knocked in the head with a rock. Timone and Pumbaa had not been scared off that easily. The two of them laughed and yelled with excitement but began running toward Kovu and the other lionesses as Zira chased the two of them down.

Feeling that something was wrong, Simba gave a low growl and raised his head only to see that the three cubs were perfectly fine and that the war was progressing rather oddly. But something was wrong with Kovu and he could smell the danger in the air. Kiara was closing in on Kovu and the poor lion looked pretty beaten up and worn out.

Simba stashed the three cubs in a safe place behind a few trees that had tall grass all around them. Lulu was to keep the two cubs in line while Simba was away. He was going to need Kovu's help for this one.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was with my relatives most of the week and I got caught up in Gaia all the time. Sorry again. XD


	11. Kovu's decision

**Sorry if it's been so long since I last updated. Where to begin...**

**My computer decided to crash on me during a storm and I had to let my grandmother buy us a new one all together, meaning I lost everything I had on that old computer and couldn't get it back! Which totally sucked. But everything's been fine now and I'll only have a few days for updating the stories since I'm going to my grandmother's this Christmas so I'll probably get a good piece of mind there. You'll be happy to know I have more stories planned for next year and this year still. **

**Warning: Contains Violence, Death, Relationship between two males.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Lion King or the movies themselves or books or whoever made them was NOT me!

* * *

**

_Previously~_

_Feeling that something was wrong, Simba gave a low growl and raised his head only to see that the three cubs were perfectly fine and that the war was progressing rather oddly. But something was wrong with Kovu and he could smell the danger in the air. Kiara was closing in on Kovu and the poor lion looked pretty beaten up and worn out._

_Simba stashed the three cubs in a safe place behind a few trees that had tall grass all around them. Lulu was to keep the two cubs in line while Simba was away. He was going to need Kovu's help for this one.

* * *

_

Watching the fierce lion racing toward Kovu and Kiara, the lionesses of the Pride lands watched as their king strided with grace and beauty, his mane, swaying along with the flow of wind that was grazing all the lions and lionesses as time seemed to stop just for the king. Kovu felt his face with his paw and counted four scratches that were etched into his face. Kiara had stopped only temporarily to see the great king, Simba, gazing at her and the fallen Kovu on the ground. She wasted no time and began to raise her paw for the final blow that could be devastating for Kovu's life. Zira realized that she wasn't exactly winning against Simba and his troop of lionesses.

Vitani and Nuka were still venting their anger out on each other and had not noticed their mother sneaking away from the battle. She may have had her way if Kovu was erased but it wouldn't mean the same as killing Simba and getting the spot that Scar had always desired. She left without a trace or scent as rain fell heavily on all the lions and lionesses and the sky let out a roar, that was louder then any sound they heard in all their years since Simba's homecoming from being a runaway and an outcast.

Mufasa and Scar watched from afar as Simba rushed toward Kovu and Kiara. A lioness from the outlands decided to stop Simba herself and swiped her claws at Simba in just one blow, causing Simba to be knocked out cold. Kovu cried out and got up from underneath kiara's oncoming paw and he rushed with a great speed toward Simba and the lioness who took him out.

"Simba!" Kovu licked Simba's cheek in front of everyone who was watching. Kiara saw the intimate moment and instantly snapped out of the trance she had been in.

Simba blinked and sat up from the ground, with Kovu hovering over him like a worried mother. Kovu let out a sigh of relief as he smiled down at him. Kiara began to cry and her mother quickly retrieved her from the crowds of lionesses, leading her toward Pride rock.

"K-Kovu? What are we doing out here?" Kovu gave him a blank face but answered anyway.

"We were...fighting the outlanders. Don't you remember?" Kovu felt a bit heart broken to hear Simba speaking like he was before.

"A bit. I remember your brother was fighting with me and then...I blacked out. What is everyone doing out here?"

Kovu really did feel at a loss at what to tell him. Simba, the reigning king of the Pride lands had come back from a land of lost memory, only to have the other memory of everything that had happened to them up until this point, vanish like a lightning bolt. Kovu hung his head and walked away. He was tired of explaining things and the battle between Kiara and him was enough to tie the knot of stress.

Simba looked around at some of the lionesses and noticed two faces he was familiar with. Scar and Mufasa, who were both watching the scene with interest. Simba felt as though he was doing something wrong and got up his courage to run after Kovu, leaving the other lionesses to wonder for themselves what was going on.

* * *

A/n: Sorry if it's short, will be continued A.S.A.P!


	12. My king is you! Departing of the kings!

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated the chapter. I've been at my Grandmother's house for the holidays and I couldn't really use her Word Processor for this cause I felt like using my Jarte instead.**

**And also, I think my grandmother wanted me to use the computer in the bedroom that I slept in, for typing stories and I was telling her, 'No Nana, I can't use the Word Processor without an internet!' Which was true, it didn't have the internet like it used to.**

**But here I am again, coming with a new chapter! I wonder what will happen to Kovu...what am I saying, I know what happens. Haha!**

**Warning: May contain Male/male relationship, Death, and love and tears. Don't like it, get out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates or is the proper owner of the business or anything. I don't own anything except this current plot...Oh and none of the Charaters except for Lulu and the two other kids. ^^

* * *

**

Scar was about to intervene on the current situation until Mufasa put his paw on his tail, while shaking his head 'no'. Simba caught up with Kovu but was ignored on his first try to look at Kovu's face. He tried again and again; Kovu was starting to get a bit annoyed and decided to put Simba's persistance to an end by meeting face-to-face with Simba. The king blushed with embarrassment as all the lionesses looked at the two lions in surprise. Timone and Pumbaa became bashful for just looking at the two of them, having forgotten all about Zira and the chase.

Mufasa smiled as his son, Simba, purred while Kovu brushed up against his side. Scar didn't smile but something inside him stirred with uneasiness. He was happy to know that his adoptive son was happy with finding his real true love. But something was missing and he knew it couldn't be the cubs, because they were standing next to Timone and Pumbaa.

"What's the matter, brother?" Scar snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the previous king.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Mufasa chuckled, got up and started walking away from the crowds of lionesses.

Scar followed him without question and the two of them began to chat while they walked toward the outlands. Zazu realized that Mufasa and his brother were walking away and was about to mention it to Simba and Kovu until he saw how involved they were with each other. He let out a big sigh and sat himself next to the cubs and Timone and Pumbaa.

"You thought the same thing was going to happen to Simba, like it did to Lulu. I'm greatful to say, it didn't turn out like that. They have a strong bond, those two." Mufasa explained as he turned his head toward the open sky that was now clearing itself of the fog and rain.

"Are you saying my love wasn't strong enough for Lulu?" Scar began to get a bit hostile and he blocked Mufasa's way.

"Nothing like that. It's just as strong as theirs. I'm just saying, what would have happened if they did this sooner. Before Kovu ever got tangled up with Simba's daughter. Things might have not come to this. Simba losing his memory I mean."

"I see." Scar closed his eyes and moved out of the way for his brother to walk on.

"Are you pouting, Scar?" The said lion, gave off a low growl and began trotting toward the waste of land. Mufasa laughed softly to himself and trotted along side Scar.

"I'll take that as a yes." The two lions kept trotting until they were out of sight of the lionesses. The clouds opened up to let the sun shine through but the sun only shined down on the two lions and made them dissolve into thin air, leaving nothing but their scent.

The two lions had disappeared forever and were on their way to look out for their family. Simba, Kovu and the two cubs, as well as Mufasa's grand daughter. Speaking of Kiara, she had made up with Kovu and her father and gave the two of them, her blessing as well as her mother. She found herself a new mate, who had been part of the outlands but had not been fighting in their last war with each other.

Simba, Kovu, the cubs, Lulu and Mufasa, led the way to their home at Pride rock. Close behind the four of them were Kiara, Nala and Kiara's new mate, Bane. Behind those three, came Nuka and his wife who was carrying their cub on her back. The rest of the lionesses, both Pride lands and Outlanders, walked behind them. Up in the sky, was Zazu, leading the way along with some of the seagulls who decided to follow them, all for the purpose of annoying Zazu.

Timone and Pumbaa had been crying the whole time they had gotten over their bashful onlooking of the new couple. And Kovu couldn't have had it any other way but to stay by Simba's side. The fact that Simba was willing to chase after him for no reason was enough for Kovu.

As for Zira, the lioness who had managed to escape from Simba's two body guards, was now trying to make her way across the dangerous waters of her home in the Outlands. The crocodiles were not wary of her presence as she was the most hated of all the lionesses that had been in the lands. She was their main reason for not having much food. They saw their oppertunity at a meal and waited under the water to surprise her.

They surprised her a lot by snapping at her legs and front paws. One of them, a baby crocodile still growing, managed to snap onto her tail, getting her to let out a large growl noise. The others followed that and saw their chance at a good plan for the meal. The mother of the baby crocodile saw her baby holding onto her tail and followed in pursuit, grabbing onto Zira's back legs and began to pull her into the dangerous, crocodile filled waters.

Kovu felt a strange chill go down his spine and he looked back, past Kiara and the other lionesses and stared awhile at his old home land. He felt a deep sadness but from what and for who was another question. Simba stopped walking and glanced at Kovu with a questionable look on his face.

Kovu looked back at his king and smiled as he rushed to his spot next to Simba, feeling very proud of himself, he whispered something into Simba's ear while they walked and Simba could feel his face heating up from embarrassment.

"Why the awful look? I was hoping you would be excited. We might get some time to ourselves and you know what that must mean, right?" Kovu was excited but Simba was feeling a bit shy just from hearing Kovu's idea.

"W-who would be excited from that idea?" Kovu laughed at that remark and licked Simba's cheek with care.

Simba stopped in his tracks and was looking down, his mane covered his eyes, so Kovu wasn't sure if he had just upset Simba or not. Simba didn't seem to be upset since Kovu couldn't see any drops of water falling from Simba's face. Kovu let out a a small laugh and in front of all the lionesses, toppled himself onto Simba, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Sorry Simba, it was the heat of the moment. Couldn't resist when you're looking so...tempting." Kovu licked his lips and began grooming Simba.

Simba didn't move and let Kovu have his way while Zazu realised that his king was not at the front of the pack of lionesses and found him on the ground beneathe Kovu. Although Simba had allowed himself to be saddled with a new mate and was allowing Kovu to be at his side, Zazu could still not accept this fact and flew in a hurry to Simba's aide.

Kovu felt a small pecking of his skin and looked behind him to see what it was. When he saw it was only the small bird, he grinned and used his paw to flick Zazu away, watching as the bird screeched through the air and had landed somewhere up ahead, causing an uproar with the lionesses who had been frightened of the sudden impact of the bird.

Simba didn't say anything but he looked up at Kovu with tears in his eyes. Kovu saw this and felt a bit ashamed for doing it. He licked Simba's tears and groomed his face.

"Come on, I'm sorry. You're not supposed to be the one crying." Kovu told him as he licked up the tears again.

"I know. They're your tears. Right, Kovu?" Kovu was a bit taken aback at these words but smiled and nuzzled with Simba.

From within the clouds, Mufasa and Scar had been watching all this time with satisfaction as their sons began to make out with each other while the lionesses walked past them. Scar laughed a bit and spotted someone he really wanted to see before he left. Lulu. To Scar, Lulu's coat of fur seemed to shine like Mufasa's since he was a king and Scar was proud to call her his daughter. Mufasa let Scar reminiscent about the past years he had with Lulu before the tragedy.

"Come brother, let us go to our rightful places." Not knowing what he meant, Scar questioned him.

"Our 'rightful places'?" Mufasa looked back and smiled.

"Our places as the kings in the sky. Watching over everyone instead of just our own kind." Scar nodded and followed Mufasa into the ray of sunshine.

A few days later...

Lulu was happy with her new family and was instantly reminded of her parents everytime she saw Simba and Kovu. She couldn't have been any happier than this. Not only did she have a new life, but she had this life with her new brother, Mufasa and new parents while making friends with Nuka's son. Simba and Kovu were proud to announce their love ceremony with the rest of the lionesses and had one for Kiara and Bane.

Nobody found out about Zira's whereabouts or whether or not she was still in the Pride lands. The search for her ended, when Zazu reported back to Simba that she had been dead for a few days now, after having talked to some of the other animals about what happened on the day of the war. Her head had been found, bobbing in the water of the crocodile infested waters. Simba felt saddened at the news of her death but a little relieved since she would be coming for his head anymore.

Kovu was taking this a bit hard, after all it was his adoptive mother and she did have a bit of a soft spot for her cubs. But Kovu knew it didn't do well to dwell on such past memories and to only look forward to the new days with his new family.

Kovu's tears had now dried up and he was happy with his current life. Nala was just happy to have Pride rock in one piece and not taken over by someone other then Simba and Kovu.

* * *

A/n: I thank all of the reviewers and readers that had this story in their fav. or alerts, whatever. THANK YOU! I really wanted a happy ending for this, not some tragedy, I'll answer whatever questions you have, this one in particuar; Q: What about Simba's memory, did he recover any of it about himself and Kovu, or did he just go along with it?

A: Along the way of being with his new family, he began remembering bits and pieces of the 'things' he did with Kovu before the big war took place. He wasn't sure it was a dream or not so he thought nothing of it till he asked Kovu who was glad to show him those 'things'. Hope this answered something!


End file.
